


(Counting the Seconds) Enjoying the Ride

by nabooliola



Series: Balance [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM AU, Blushing, Dean is a closet romantic, First Time, M/M, Not actually underage really, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Puberty, Sam's just a horny teenager, Sibling Incest, Soulmate AU, Wincest - Freeform, but close, jesus nabooliola how many tags do you actually need?, screw you I do what I want, unrealistic refractory periods, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabooliola/pseuds/nabooliola
Summary: Another prequel thing to Balance. It's that first time Sam and Dean thing you guys asked for. Sam just wants to get fucked hard right now but Dean has other plans.





	(Counting the Seconds) Enjoying the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Alright buckle up because shit's getting steamy.  
> Also I know that bodies aren't really capable of this but let's just pretend.  
> It's not actually underage but I'm tagging as such to be safe. While I've definitely read and enjoyed some works with underage stuff in them, I decided against going this route for the boys.

It wasn’t unusual for the boys to share a bed. John wasn’t going to spring for something extra so once Sammy outgrew the complimentary cribs he could finagle out of most motels, the brothers were expected to bunk together. Not that they minded. After all, Dean was a closet cuddle-bug and Sam never had nightmares if he was in his soulmate’s arms. Neither brother thought anything of it until Sam heard whispers in the second grade about grown-ups sleeping in the same bed. He asked John about it that night and the man flushed bright red, stuttering out something about adults being in love. Unsatisfied with his father’s answer, Sam went to Dean because he knew that his brother would never lie to him. Dean also turned red but explained that sometimes people love each other so much that they want to be together as much as possible. This made sense to Sam and the six year old smiled brightly, happy that he got to be with the person he loved all the time.

 

Everything changed early one morning when Dean was thirteen. He woke up to find Sam crying quietly and sat straight up.

“Sammy? What’s wrong?” The nine year old sniffled, hazel eyes wide.

“I swear I didn’t mean to Dean!”

“Didn’t mean to what?” Sam wailed, waking John up.

“What’s going on?” The patriarch stumbled over to the bed the boys were sharing. “Sam! Quit blubbering and spit it out!”

“I-I-I we-wet the be-e-ed!!!” Sam buried his face in his hands and Dean frowned. Sammy hadn’t wet the bed in years, not since right before he turned seven. John came closer, yanking the blankets off and squinting at the wet (but not yellow) spot on the white sheets. Noticing that the moisture was focused more around his older son than his younger, the man sputtered, dropping the blankets and turning away. He dropped the boys off with Bobby later that day. As Sam talked animatedly about the games they could play in the salvage yard (some variation of hide and seek with the added twist of ninjas), Dean strained to hear the argument between his father and the other man. He couldn’t make out everything but he caught the words _responsibility_ , _man up, wet dream_ , and _puberty_ a few times.

When Bobby came into the house, cheeks red with anger, Dean ducked away. It wasn’t until after the boys had been put to bed (in separate rooms) that Dean crept downstairs, fetching a dictionary and a few encyclopedias. As he lay awake under the blankets, flashlight in hand, Dean felt a blush creep up his face. When his father came to pick the boys up the next day, Dean accepted the crumpled pamphlet John handed over, already knowing what was inside. That night, Dean stretched out on the crappy sofa, letting Sammy have the bed. The younger boy had complained, but stern looks from John and Dean got Sam to cease his whines.It took Dean a long time to fall asleep that night as he missed the familiar warm weight of his soulmate safe in his arms. The young teen huffed. Adulthood couldn’t come soon enough.

  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  


Sam moaned into Dean’s mouth. John was out on a case, leaving his sons behind for a couple of weeks. As soon as the man had left, Sam had pounced on his older brother, straddling his lap and crushing their lips together. Dean held tight to his soulmate’s hips, the nineteen year old fighting the urge to roll and press and grind. Ever since his eighteenth birthday, Dean had been hyper-aware of their interactions, terrified of doing something wrong.

Sammy didn't bother with that impulse control, making Dean's resolve waver slightly. The sounds coming out of his soulmate's mouth and the feeling of him hard and insistent against Dean's belly was overwhelming and the young dom ached to give his brother what they both wanted. When Sam cried out and bucked in his brother’s grasp, Dean had no choice but to manhandle the younger teen off of him. Sam whined but submitted, knowing the rules. They could kiss but nothing more. Dean bit hard on the inside of his cheek, willing his own arousal away.

_Three more years…_

 

 

 

 

* * *

  


 

 

 

“Come _ON_ Dean!” Sam huffed in irritation, glaring at his brother. “Aren't you tired of waiting? Don't you want me?” Dean's face crumpled and he prayed that his soulmate was speaking from a place of frustration and didn't actually feel rejected.

“Sammy you know that I want you. But we only have four more months to go.”

“That's what I'm saying. Who cares about four months? Dean I've wanted this since before I knew what it was. You wouldn't be doing anything wrong. And I know you haven't been with anyone else. Aren't you sick of being a virgin?”

“It would be wrong though. You're too young still. I hate waiting but I would wait eighteen more years if I had to. You're the only person I want, Sammy. Just you.” The younger brother scowled and turned away, shoving headphones on angrily. Dean groaned to himself, wishing that time would go faster.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Neither brother really knew why they were pretending to be asleep. It was 11:54 on May 1st, 2001. Just 360 seconds to go before Sam was legal. The boys had gone to bed a few hours earlier as if everything was normal, turning off the lights and saying goodnight to each other. As time ticked by slowly, Sam felt his body trembling with anticipation. He knew that in just a few minutes he was going to get what he wanted. Dean knew it too. Hell, even John knew it. The oldest Winchester had left on a job two days earlier, unable to make eye contact with his sons as he told them he wouldn’t be back for at least a week.

 

11:57… Dean was fighting the urge to count the seconds in his head. He had been waiting for this moment for so long and now that it was here, he was equally excited and terrified. The dom had been watching obscene amounts of porn lately but not recreationally. He’d picked amateur videos, carefully observing what most subs seemed to like. He wanted this to be good for Sam. No, he wanted it to be fucking _perfect_. Stashed in the bottom of his bag were three bottles of lube, one flavored, one warming, and one regular. He’d debated grabbing condoms but decided against it, wanting to feel his soulmate fully.

 

5 seconds to go...4….3...2... **_BEEP!_ **

 

When midnight hit, Dean wasn’t sure if he should be surprised to discover that Sam had set an alarm on his digital wristwatch. As if either of them would need reminding. The sharp ping startled him into releasing the breath he’d been holding. Switching the bedside lamp on, Dean chuckled to see his brother fumbling angrily with the buttons on his watch. Finally, the beeping stopped and Sam looked up, meeting his dom’s eyes with excitement.

“Happy birthday, Sammy.” Dean felt his heartbeat pick up at how beautifully Sam smiled at the words. “How’s it feel to be an adult?”

“Good.” Sam shivered. “But I bet you can make it feel better…”

The cheesy line was all it took to break Dean’s restraint and the dom stood quickly, unable to keep his hands off his soulmate. This kiss was different than any of the others they had shared, each movement for once filled with the promise of _more_.

 

Sam grunted impatiently, fingers tangling together as he tried to unbutton Dean's shirt, wanting to get at the golden skin he had longed to touch for so long. Dean chuckled and grabbed Sam's hands.

“Easy baby boy, we've got all night.” The pet name slipped out unintentionally and Dean had a quick moment of panic before noticing the way it made Sam blush and squirm.

“Dean please! I don't want to wait anymore!” The switch's puppy dog eyes were good but Dean wasn't going to let anything ruin his plans. He pushed Sam down onto his back, hands held tight above his head.

“Sammy I've been waiting for this moment for years. If you think I'm going to let our first time be fast and clumsy, you've got another thing coming sweetheart.” Moving Sam's hands into one of his, he ran the other down his boy's heaving chest. “I'm going to go nice and slow Sammy, make you feel so good…”

“Dean please! Need you _now_!!!” Fuck, his soulmate was beautiful like this.

“You beg so prettily sweet boy but it's not going to make me change my mind.” Dean leaned down to suck a mark into the side of Sam's neck. “Don't feel like you need to stop though. I could listen to that for hours.”

 

Getting Sam undressed was like opening the greatest present ever and Dean savored every inch of new skin as it was revealed. After so many years of waiting, it felt surreal to finally be able to do this. Living the way their family did meant that Dean had seen pretty much every millimeter of his brother's body but this time it was different. This time he was allowed to look and touch and _taste_. Sam's skin was sweet, just like the rest of him but there was an undercurrent of something else, something stronger, and Dean couldn't get enough. By the time he had Sam fully nude, Dean was practically drunk on all the intoxicating flesh in front of him. For his part, Sam was blushing, squirming in his brother's hold. The switch loved how easily Dean manhandled and commanded him but felt a distinct lack of fairness. Here he was, bare as the day he was born, but Dean's body was still so frustratingly covered.

“Dean please at least let me see you too.” The dom couldn't deny such a sweet request and shucked his clothes quickly before pulling Sam close, both of them gasping at the feeling of skin on skin.

“ _Sammy…_ ” The switch ducked his head in embarrassment at the way Dean breathed out his name like a prayer. A sharp tug on his chin brought his face back up and suddenly they were kissing again, Dean’s tongue twining against his brother’s, hands mapping out the younger man’s body reverently.  Sam yelped when calloused fingers grabbed and twisted a nipple, making Dean grin against his mouth. The dom spent what felt like forever running his hands over Sam's body, memorizing what makes the switch gasp and squirm and moan. When thumbs dug into the hollows of his hips, Sam shrieked and bucked up. Dean grunted and held Sam down so he could lean in,  sucking a bruise into the same spot, and loving the sounds Sam made at the contact. Sam was so hard he thought he might explode, cock twitching every time Dean's breath skates over his sensitive skin.

“Dean please please please”

“Please what sweet boy?” Dean grinned and dragged his tongue closer and closer to his sub's arousal, trying not to drool. How many times had the dom jerked himself off, fingers in his mouth, pretending it was his brother's dick? Hell, he'd done it just a few hours earlier, wanting to cum once so he could last longer when it was finally time. If Dean came before Sammy he would never forgive himself. Tonight was all about his soulmate and Dean was determined to give his sub as many orgasms as his body would allow. Making sure that Sam's hips were firmly pinned down, Dean ghosted his open mouth over Sam's cock, the head technically inside but not touching anything apart from hot wet breath.

“You son of a bitch!” Sam throws his head back and forth, brown hair fanning out on the pillow. “Dean please please please stop teasing! Please Sir I need you now!”

 _There we go..._ Dean grinned. He had been waiting for Sam’s voice to hit that desperate pitch that he’d always imagined. Hearing it now-with a bonus honorific-was achingly perfect and the dom immediately rewarded his soulmate, sealing his lips around the hard length in his mouth and swirling his tongue. The strangled sob this earned him was possibly the most erotic sound Dean had ever heard and he immediately decided to figure out how to make that noise keep happening.

Sam should have been embarrassed by how quickly he lost it, but he was too wrapped up in bliss to care. For Dean's part, the dom was greedily swallowing down his brother's release, thrilled by the knowledge that he'd made Sam feel good. Once the post-orgasm haze faded, Sam blushed.

“Sorry for cumming so quick.”

Dean's answering smirk was filthy. “Oh don't worry sweetheart, you'll be cumming again real soon.” He gripped the base of Sam's softening and sensitive cock, ignoring the whimper of protest. “I'm gonna make this night unforgettable Sammy. Gonna wreck you.” The switch groaned and writhed, not even sure himself if he was trying to get more or less of the pleasure/pain from Dean's too-hard strokes. Releasing the slowly rehardening length, Dean's face grew serious and he met his brother's eyes. “Before we go too much farther though, I think we should pick a safe word. This is all new for both of us and I want it to be good but not scary. Sam nodded shyly, teeth denting his petal-pink bottom lip. “Do you have one in mind?” His head shook to the negative this time and Dean traced light fingertips over his soulmates stomach and hummed in thought. “How about we go with the standard traffic light system? Green for go, yellow for slow down, and red for stop. Does that sound okay?” Sam nodded and whined, eighteen year old stamina catching up and making him ready to go again.

“Yes Dean.” He reached out to touch his brother's cheek. “More please?”

“Of course baby boy. There's so much more I want to do to you…”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Sam was about to climb the walls. Dean hadn't been kidding when he promised to wreck his soulmate and the switch was crying in desperation after being made to cum twice more. The brothers had played around quite a bit, discovering that Sam _really_ liked having his face fucked and that there was a spot on Dean’s neck that made him practically shriek when it was bit. Now Sam was on his hands and knees, head down and ass in the air while Dean worked him open at a painstakingly slow pace. The dom sucked in an awed breath as his little brother’s hole stretched that much more, prettier than an ass had any right to be. He was steering clear of Sam's prostate, already having had his boy come apart on his fingers. The next time Sam came, it would be while he was stuffed full of his soulmate's cock.

“Alright, I think you're ready.” Dean removed his fingers, teasing the ruined rim a bit before reaching for the lube again to coat his own cock. He may have gone a little overboard as the bottle was more than half empty but Dean was determined to make sure Sam felt nothing but good things and if that meant using an entire 24oz of astroglide, so be it. Sam whined and tilted his hips up, wiggling his behind temptingly and Dean chuckled. No man could ignore an invitation that sweet and there would be a day in the not too distant future when he'd take his boy harshly from behind. Today wasn't that day though and Dean used his clean hand to nudge Sam, coaxing the switch to lay on his back.

“Dean…” Sam blushed and squirmed. “This is embarrassing!”

“Too bad baby boy. I want to see your face when you feel me inside you for the first time.” Dean leaned down to give Sam a surprisingly sweet and chaste kiss. “I'll bet you'll look prettier than you ever have before.” The kiss turned harsher and Dean nipped at his brother's jaw. “Been waiting so long to see this Sammy, please let me watch.” The younger brother’s face was bright red but he nodded.

“O-okay…” He smiled shakily. “I get to see you too this way.”

“You sure do sweetheart. Now lift your leg up, just like that… good boy” After some awkward twisting and fumbling, the boys were in a workable position. “Color?” Dean lined himself up, waiting for Sam to mumble out _green_ before pressing in. He hissed and froze, cockhead overwhelmed by tight wet heat. Sam huffed and wriggled.

“Dean! Come on already!” Fed up with the slow pace his brother had been keeping all night, Sam hooked a leg around Dean's waist and tugged, forcing the dom all the way inside.

“ _Sammy…”_ Dean leaned forward and rested his forehead on his soulmate's. “I should pull out and spank you for that sweetheart, you could have hurt yourself.” He thrusted experimentally and groaned. “But you feel too good for me to leave. I wanna stay wrapped up in you forever baby boy.”

“Is that a promise?” Sam’s voice was shaky as he got used to the stretch and fullness. He had already decided that stuffed full of Dean was the optimal state of existence.

“Of course sweetheart. I’m gonna keep you nice and full, put my cock in that pretty little hole all the time. I’ll be in there so much that you’ll feel empty without me.” Sam squirmed and whined, more turned on than he had ever thought possible, especially after having cum three times already.

“Dean please move, please please please fuck me!”

He had meant to take his brother slow and gentle, he really had. But the feeling of Sam’s ass pulling him deeper, squeezing him harder, the blissed out look on his face, and the sinfully beautiful noises spilling out of his mouth crumbled all of Dean’s resolve. With a low growl he snapped his hips, setting a punishing pace. The rough treatment was more than appreciated if Sam’s actual scream of pleasure was anything to go by and Dean leaned down, swallowing all of Sam’s pretty moans. The dom knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer but he needed Sam to cum first, needed to bring his boy over the edge just one more time. He snaked a hand between them, grabbing his sub’s gorgeous cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Sam’s cries reached a new pitch as the switch reached a point of overstimulation. The younger brother wriggled, inadvertently changing their angle so that Dean sawed over his prostate with every thrust and just like that, he was done. Dean pulled away from the kiss just in time to watch Sam’s face contort as he gasped through a dry orgasm, body trembling in his brother’s arms. That was enough to send Dean over the edge and the dom came with a shout, coating his brother’s insides while their soulbond practically exploded.

It took about five minutes for either man to be able to move or speak. Dean had just barely leaned to the side when he collapsed, ensuring he didn’t fall completely on top of his brother. As soon as he snapped back into reality, Dean pulled himself forward, raining kisses down on Sam’s sweaty face.

“Sammy...my Sammy… You did so good baby boy… So much better than I ever could have imagined… I love you so so so much sweetheart.” The switch let out a small mewl and curled closer, nuzzling his soulmate’s throat. Dean wrapped his arms around his brother, one hand firmly gripping his hair and the other running up and down the line of his spine. There were things he needed to do to make sure Sam came out okay (bathe him, get him to eat and drink, maybe massage those gorgeous muscles) but right now it seemed like his boy just needed to be held and Dean was more than happy to do that, unable to hold back his words of praise. The dom felt new wetness on his sweaty neck and pulled back just enough to see hazel eyes shining with happy tears. That was when Dean realized that he was crying too, overwhelmed with the amount of love he felt for his soulmate and so happy that the wait was over.

  


 

* * *

 

  


Three days later, the boys were once again tangled up in a sweaty pile of limbs. Sam lifted his head from where it had been resting on Dean’s chest, grinning at his fucked-out soulmate.

“Who would have imagined that Mister Bad Ass Macho Man would be so romantic?” Dean wrinkled his nose in annoyance but Sam wasn’t letting him get off that easy. “Seriously though, I had no idea you were going to do that. I figured it would just be some rough fast fucking but you dragged it out. It was sweet.” Sam leaned in to kiss pouty lips. “Thank you.”

“Of course Sammy” Dean ran his fingers through sweaty brown strands of hair. “For you, everything is worth the wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is at least close to what you all were wanting. I think there's going to be one more installment pre-main story but I'm not sure if it'll be filthy or not.  
> Also, please keep your fingers crossed for me because I just applied for a fantastic job in my actual career field where I would work less and make more money!!!


End file.
